chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Pexar
World: Pexar *'Location:' Subsector Aeternus *'Type:' Ork World *'Tithe:' Nix Pexar has not been under human control for at least 10,000 years. If ever. *'Population:' Hundreds of millions of orks, billions of gretchins and squigs. *'Government:' Pexar is ruled by the Kommando Warboss Fragmakka. A cunning and highly intelligent greenskin, Fragmakka maintains dominance by crushing dissidents before they have a chance to move against him. 'Description' Primary stronghold of the Blood Axes in Sector Deus, Pexar is a textbook example of a world where orks have become the utterly dominant species. It is in essence a crude mockery of Imperial society, with masses of gretchin underclass serving the ork mobs of the middle class. Above these the Nobs lead mobs, larger Nobs lead those Nobs, even larger Nobs lead them, and so on until one reached the planet's overall warboss. In addition to this primary class chain are the supplementary ork classes. Mekboyz, painboyz, weirdboyz and more all take part in the half-society, half-brawl that is ork civilisation. As the dominant clan on the world the Blood Axes and their leader Fragmakka greatly influence general policy. This means they often conduct trade with Imperial Chartists and perform mercenary work for any who will hire them. A secret Inquisition observation post on Pexar's moon monitors all transactions between Pexar and visitors, ensuring no Chartists sell the orks something they shouldn't (one chartist was taken by the inquisition and never seen again by their crew for attempting to sell the greenskins a warp drive). The inquisition also notes any ships that could be containing ork mercenaries, before informing the Imperial Navy who make sure the orks do not escape containment or reach any spore-free world. These trade limitations have resulted in technological stagnation among the orks of Pexar. They have reached the end-stage of their instinctual technology base, able to construct machines like gargants and churn out masses of armaments. But without warp-travel technology (which is not within the ork's genetic knowledge) the only way they could travel beyond their world is via roks. Fragmakka however does not permit the construction of roks and obliterates any found under construction as well as executing the mek responsible, and no other ork on Pexar knows why. Fragmakka's control is for the most part successful, but not complete - Orks have managed to escape Pexar before. The truth is that decades ago when Fragmakka was set to become warboss of Pexar on his return from serving as a mercenary in the Third Ionian Crusade, an Inquisitor offered the greenskin a compromise whereby Pexar would not be bombarded back to the stone age and Fragmakka's orks would be contracted as mercenaries for the best fights. In return the orks had to stay on Pexar unless contracted and taken elsewhere. As a Blood Axe Warboss Fragmakka was one of those rare orks that could be considered 'reasonable', and he agreed to the Inquisitor's terms. In the decades since Fragmakka has enforced the terms brutally. He may be an ork but in his own words he ain't no dakka'ead. He knows the Inquisiton (or eye guys) are watching Pexar, and as an experienced mercenary he has seen the Imperial Navy's power first-hand and is well aware that they could obliterate his planet if they so desired. However Fragmakka's moderate stance has left many orks disgruntled with his rule, the greenskins feeling their deep-set need to expand and do war across the stars. Every few months some upstart Nob will challenge Fragmakka for rule, but so far the veteran warboss has lain every dissenter low. However while Fragmakka controls most of what's happening on the planet, he can't supervise everything and from time to time more ambitious Nobz organise independent raids outside of Pexarian system or even leave Pexar for good. Kaptin Arm-Choppa is the most feared ork freebooter in Sector Deus and he is originally from Pexar. *'Military: '''Every ork is a biological killing machine. Any attempts at a ground war on Pexar would be extremely costly given the sheer number of greenskins. They have poor orbital defence however. *'Technology:' - Ork (end stage) Warbuggies, wartrakks, stompas, gargants, seemingly-infinite numbers of shootas, explosives and more are churned out by the mekboyz and their gretchin worker-slaves. *'Strategic importance: Nix Ork infestation is embedded in every level of the planet's ecosystem. Even if the greenskins themsleves were all purged, millions more orks would spring up on a weekly basis for decades as spores released years before mature. As such the only way to make Pexar liveable for humans would be to obliterate all organic matter before re-terraforming. *'''Loyalty: 90% Vast majority of the orks follow their genetic programming and follow the big boss. Some however think he's too unorky to be warboss because his refusal to leave Pexar. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Aeternus Category:Ork Infestation